greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnipeg Green Party
The Winnipeg Green Party is a municipal political party in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. 2006 campaign The party was created in 2006, and fielded six candidates in the 2006 municipal election, none of whom were elected. As of 2006, the Winnipeg Greens are the only municipal party in Winnipeg.[[Nick Ternette], Winnipeg Green Party brings slate politics back to civic elections], Uptown Magazine Online, 1 June 2006, accessed 11 November 2006. The City of Winnipeg does not officially recognize political parties, and all six candidates appeared on the ballot without party affiliation. The party is not formally affiliated with the Green Party of Canada or the Green Party of Manitoba, although many of its members also belong to these parties."New 'Green party' to run in Winnipeg civic election", Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, 8 September 2006, 5:57 report, accessed 11 November 2006. The Winnipeg Greens campaigned on a six-point platform in 2006. The party supported reinvestment in existing neighbourhoods, rather than the pursuit of developer-friendly policies in new urban extensions. It also called for improved public transit, greater accountability in public works, a ban on cosmetic pesticides, and the removal of Video Lottery Terminals from the city.Winnipeg Green Party: Platform, Winnipeg Green Party, accessed 11 November 2006. All six candidates opposed the OlyWest slaughterhouse planned for the St. Boniface/Transcona area.All six Green Party candidates oppose OlyWest (press release), Winnipeg Green Party, 6 October 2006, accessed 11 November 2006. The party does not have an official leader, although former Green Party of Manitoba leader Markus Buchart has been its primary representative at public events. Elizabeth Fleming is the party's president.Elizabeth Fleming, Letter to the Editor, Winnipeg Free Press, 8 August 2006, A12. The WGP should not be confused with an earlier municipal Green Party, organized by social justice activist Nick Ternette for the 1989 municipal election. 2006 candidates David J. Danyluk (Elmwood-East Kildonan) Danyluk was raised in northern Manitoba, where his father worked as a firefighter.David Danyluk, "Winnipeg Mourns Firefighters" to the editor, Winnipeg Free Press, 7 February 2007, A10. He himself worked as a realtor before earning a Bachelor's Degree in Politics and Administrative Studies from the University of Winnipeg.Contact Us, Winnipeg Green Party, accessed 30 November 2007. As of 2007, he is completing a Master's Degree in city planning at the University of Manitoba.David Danyluk, "Terminals of temptation", Winnipeg Free Press, 19 February 2007, A11. Danyluk became co-ordinator of Save Our Seine, a group encouraging the protection of an urban forest area along the Seine River, in the early 2000s.Mary Agnes Welch, "Proposal for seniors complex sparks fears for Riel mill site", Winnipeg Free Press, 8 October 2003, A9; Paul Turenne, "Old man of woods released by carvers", Winnipeg Free Press, 18 August 2004, 1. In 2005, SOS undertook a project to complete a detailed map of the Seine River region. See Gabrielle Giroday, "Group maps region around Seine River", Winnipeg Free Press, 28 November 2005, B3. In 2006, he strongly criticized the municipal government's decision to introduce a moratorium on new Seine River trails.Bartley Kives, "City ends group's plans to put trails along Seine River", Winnipeg Free Press, 15 February 2006, A8. Danyluk endorsed Winnipeg Centre Liberal candidate David Northcott in the 2004 federal election.David Danyluk, "Northcott is man for the job", to the editor, Winnipeg Free Press, 1 April 2004, A13. In 2007, he wrote an editorial piece in the Winnipeg Free Press that was strongly critical of the provincial government's increasing reliance on Video Lottery Terminals as a source of revenue.David Danyluk, "Terminals of temptation", Winnipeg Free Press, 19 February 2007, A11. Danyluk was a founding member of the Winnipeg Green Party, and was the first person to hold the position of party secretary.Bartley Kives, "Civic Green party to field slate in this fall's vote", Winnipeg Free Press, 13 May 2006, B2. He was 33 years old during the 2006 election.Mary Agnes Welch, "It's a low-key race east of Red River", Winnipeg Free Press, 24 October 2006, A2. He received 1,657 votes (19.32%), finishing second against incumbent councillor Lillian Thomas. Markus Buchart (St. Vital) Buchart, the party leader, received 1,049 votes (7.35%) for a third-place finish against incumbent councillor Gord Steeves. Stephen Smith (Transcona) Stephen Smith was raised in the Rural Municipality of St. Andrews, and was a 28-year old student at the time of the election. He already held a Bachelor's Degree in Engineering, and was seeking a Master's Degree in Natural Resource Management. During the campaign, he said he was running to ensure that voters had a democratic choice."Transcona", Winnipeg Votes 2006, Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, accessed 8 February 2008. He opposed construction of an OlyWest hog processing plant near his ward.Bartley Kives, "Transcona candidates flare nostrils over hog plant", Winnipeg Free Press, 20 October 2006, B2. He received 581 votes (6.28%), finishing third against incumbent councillor Russ Wyatt. See also * List of Green politicians who have held office in Canada Footnotes External links *Website Category:Municipal government of Winnipeg Category:Green political parties in Canada Category:Municipal political parties in Canada